Lily Luna Potter
by prongsdaughter
Summary: The story of Lily Luna Potter


A/N: I do not own Harry Potter etc

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter etc. only J.K. Rowling does. This is the story of Lily Luna Potter starting from her birth.

Nine Month pregnant Ginerva Molly Potter was sitting on a couch with her two son's Albus & James. Ginny was showing her son's the family album while her husband Harry was bonding with his Godson, Teddy Lupin. Even though Albus & James were still toddlers they loved seeing their loved ones. Thirty minutes later Ginny felt the familiar discomfort in her lower region and winced. She looked downward to confirm it and it was true: Ginny Potter's water had broken.

James didn't understand why she was in pain and laughed seeing her pants have a wet spot. He looked at his mother and cocked his head sideways and laughed "Mommy go pee-pee?" Ginny shook her head and got the nearest piece of parchment and wrote a letter.

Harry –

The Buns finished baking hurry

Love,

Ginny.

After writing the note she sent the family off to deliver the message. Ginny put Albus in his play pen and allowed James to look through some kids books to keep him occupied. Meanwhile, Ginny sat on the couch practicing breathing exercises until her husband comes home. Shortly after Harry & Ron came bursting through the door panting. As soon as Harry saw Ginny he dashed over to her and pecked her lightly on the lips. Ron decided to end the twitterpated love-birds romance and help get Albus, James and Teddy ready for Saint Mungo's while Harry take's Ginny over.

Forty Five minutes later Saint Mungo's was packed with Weasley's & Potters. Ginny was now admitted into a hospital room where the family came swarming in. Of course being pregnant & a Weasley had its perks. George thought it would be hilarious to say "Oh By now Saint Mungo's should've had a room already pre-prepared for us I mean it seems like we are always here due to babies being born." All of the women glared at him but quieted when Ginny gave him one of the fiercest glares ever "Well how would you like being pregnant its major hell. I wish they would invent a pregnancy bump for males. Then you would know how we feel like." George opened his mouth to make a come back but Ginny beat him to it.

"And I swear if you make one remark George Weasley I will send a Bat Boge AHHHHHHH." She was not able to respond due to another contraction. Everyone gave Ginny a sympathetic glance. Harry rubbed his wife's back and tried to soothe her as best as she could. He looked at her and smiled. "So Baby what can I do to help ease the pain?" Harry was clueless, he wanted to ease his wife's pain but she would not allow any spells or medication to be brought upon her. She looked at him and smiled "Well If someone could get me some bloody Ice chips that would be nice and Harry Love, Just give me your hand." Harry obliged with his wife's demand and smiled at Percy who left the room to get his baby sister some ice chips. Everything was well until two screams burst out. They were from Harry in Ginny because Ginny was squeezing Harry's hand for dear life while having yet another contraction.

The little Angel's arrival finally arrived and on the last push Ginny screamed "I SWEAR HARRY JAMES BLOODY POTTER MY LEGS WILL NEVER OPEN AGAIN FOR YOU SO WE CAN"T GET IT ON AND END UP LIKE THIS" Harry didn't want to be in his wife's wrath so he nodded. The little bundle of joy cried and Harry looked up and grinned. There was his youngest and first daughter. He was allowed to cut the umbilical cord and was allowed to hold his Baby Girl/Pride and Joy. He noted his little angel had the trademark Weasley & Evans hair and smiled at her. "Hey Angel Daddy loves you so very much and will always protect you."

Harry gave their new baby to Ginny and he just realized his baby girl's eye color which were the same as her Father & deceased grandmother. He smiled and the two exchanged a look just as Hermione spoke up. "So what are you two naming my niece?" Harry and Ginny looked at their loved ones and smiled. "Lily Luna Potter." A collection of "oohs "and "ahhhs" came from all of the women and everyone was allowed to hold the new addition to the family.

When everyone left Harry, James, Albus, Lily & Ginny were left and they soon fell asleep. Except for Harry who felt a strong presence from the marauders and other loved ones. He looked at his wife and kids and smiled thinking to himself. "Man am I lucky or what?"


End file.
